ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Nijiya
Nijiya is a character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL continuity. A rainbow spirit living in the sky, he introduced harmony to a chaotic world centuries ago. Taylor Gorrell has planned to make Nijiya the main protagonist in an original fanfiction titled Hero of the Rainbow, though he also states that the Nijiya of that story and this Nijiya are not the same person. Appearance Nijiya is a short boy with wild hair in seven intertwining spikes and black eyes. His hair is initially fully white, but after revealing his identity, each spike becomes a color of the rainbow and his eyes begin to change colors among the rainbow. He wears a one-piece jumpsuit that is initially white, but it turns to being red at the neck and shoulders and going through the colors, ending at purple near the bottom, having exactly 1/7 for each color. Etymology "Nijiya" comes from "niji", "rainbow". Personality Nijiya is a dignified and respectable individual, using the suffix "-sama" for everyone he talks to. His speech pattern is ancient, using "onore" (a humble pronoun when used in the first person) as his pronoun. Fitting his young basis, Nijiya enjoys life being lived to the fullest, whether it be him or someone else. He enjoys harmony, and is said that he will erase strife wherever he goes. Biography Centuries ago, after a powerful storm when the world was in chaos, a rainbow touched down in the middle, Nijiya descending from it. With the two warring sides stopped, Nijiya unleashed a powerful rainbow across the area that calmed the two sides, eliminating their warring intentions. Before he returned to the sky, Nijiya told them that he would return some day, but until them, the humans should cherish the gift he gave them: Harmony. In the present time, Nijiya, hiding himself among the humans, appears during the Rainbow Festival in Heartland, a festival to honor him, and calls Yuma, Kotori, Shark, Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke, and up to the stage. The harmony between them gives Nijiya power, and he reveals his true form. Grateful for being shown that his gift has not been misused, Nijiya offers Yuma one request that is within his power, which Yuma takes as a Duel. Nijiya accepts on the stipulation that Yuma uses one Xyz Monster from each of his friends, activating the "Rainbow Arena" Field Spell for the battleground. The two fight hard, but Yuma eventually emerges victorious. Nijiya is happy with the Duel, and accepts Yuma's subsequent offer of friendship. Telling Yuma that he is immortal, he muses that perhaps the next generation can call him back to Earth. He then thanks the people of Heartland for honoring him over the years before spreading a powerful rainbow across the sky, tell them that as long as their hearts stay connected, harmony will never die. He then shoots into the sky, vanishing. Deck Nijiya uses a Traveler Deck, focusing on Stalling while Summoning his opponent's Xyz Monsters, then using "Rainbow Arena" to bring out his ace, "Rainbow Traveler - Arcoris". Category:Characters